Facts
by vampiie the loner chick
Summary: Why the heck are you so oblivious to the facts that are right in front of your goddamn eyes Zero? Kaname-kun doesn't hate you; and you don't hate him at all either! KanamexZero
1. Balckette mystery girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight! That's about it... :)**

**Dedicated to: love332**

* * *

It was a nice spring evening at Cross Academy: *The finest school in the country. The class change-over between the day class students or in specific: **HUMANS** and the night class students or more known as **VAMPIRES** was over 30 minutes ago. And now the guardians of the said institution or more commonly known as **PREFECTS **went on ahead on their patrol duties to confirm that **NO **vampire nor human could be seen sneaking or causing trouble at night.

The short brown hair girl named Yuuki Cross, adopted daughter of Kaein Cross the founder and chairman of the school; went on her patrol on the east side of the school. While a certain silver haired, lilac eyed teenage boy in the name of Zero Kiryuu, a vampire hunter; was supposed to be patrolling the west side; but apparently decided to just lay back and sleep under a cute blossoming sakura tree.

While sleeping; Zero's face looked like it was in complete peace for once. The soft silver tresses were being swayed by the gentle breeze of the spring wind, lilac irises were hidden behind two ivory eyelids and soft cherry pale lips slightly parted from one another. He looked completely in peace with his surroundings and felt like it too until….

"Zero!" a mature yet childish feminine voice woke Zero up from Lalaland and automatically glared up at the sight of a blackette, onyx eyed girl standing right in front of him.

"What the fuck in goddamn bitch hell do you want Asuka? Can't you see that I'm fuckingly trying to get some sleep?" His voice laced with venom

The girl in question just glared back at the co-prefect, her icy onyx eyes challenged Zero's deadly lilac hued ones.

"That's what I want you idiot! You're slacking off again! You should be patrolling too!" the words were laced with acid "and don't you even dare use that tone of voice with me you slacker!"

Zero just looked blankly at her and calmly said "Well… If I'm correct; which I always am: you're slacking off too. Since you were supposed to take the southern route"

The girl in return didn't retort; yet her cheeks were flaming red obviously embarrassed of being found out

Zero smirked

"W-well I thought we could just slack of t-together!" Asuka tried to save herself

Zero just frowned in return

"Fine you idiot, come on" Zero suddenly stood up and walked ahead not bothering to check if his companion was following him or not

Asuka just stared at him confused and dumbfounded before asking: "Where are we going?"

"We are going to patrol together, you birdbrain" Zero answered and looked at her; his earlier smirk was once again on his face when he saw the girl fuming so bad you could already see steam coming out of her ears and you can already roast marshmallows

"Hey! I'm not the birdbrain here! You are!" she shouted at the still smirking Zero but still followed him

They were walking side by side when Asuka noticed something:

'Hey! Why the heck; am I shorter than Zero? Don't tell me I'm just as tall as Yuuki! Noooo! ' She shouted in her head

Still mussing in her thoughts Asuka then noticed that they have already reached the south side of the academy, when Zero suddenly stopped walking pushing Asuka from her thoughts she was about to yell at him when she suddenly looked up and saw:

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

*** I really don't know if this is true... But it is to me!**

**A/N: Uhhh…. Yeah, I'm so sorry I made a cliffie there and it's too short! The story in my head had different events and yeah… I'm too lazy to arrange them right now… It's all boggled up; and unfortunately it's already 11 o'clock in the evening… so I gotta go to sleep… wait for my update!

* * *

**

**World of Nekos, Vampires & Fighters: I'll update it as soon as possible when I get the time… High school is soooo hard!**


	2. The ego

**The big DISCLAIMER: I don't own vampire knight if I did… its better you don't know… *snickers evilly* **

**Dedicated to: Love332

* * *

**

'_Kaname-kun?' _Asuka thought

She saw that the man was sitting near a window in a classroom on the *third floor, looking down at something.

Asuka panicked knowing that nothing in this cruel world has that power to distract the pureblood from his classes

'_Damn! Is he looking at me? Like ew! No thanks!' _Asuka kept chanting at her head,

She looked up again to make sure she was the one that the pureblood was looking at; but she eventually saw that his line of sight was on something else. She followed it and whoa! He was actually looking at her silver haired, lilac eyed companion who by now was sitting under a sakura tree. Once again

'_Whoa! Oh good! I thought he was looking at me, I'd be all: __**Ew! What the heck**__! Sure is good to know that he's actually looking at Zero-kun! And quite hungrily too… Anyone could tell that he just wants to eat him up. Hehe…' _she stopped for a minute as a conversation began to form in her head.

* * *

**IN ASUKA'S MIND**

Asuka looked at her surroundings in her mind, it was actually snowing. But she didn't care about any of that she was still looking up at space and kept yelling:

"_Wait a sec! He's looking at Zero-kun! At Zero-kun! He's looking at Zero-kun!"  
_

_*SMACK!*_

"_Hey! Who the hell in my mind would do that?" She yelled_

"_I did duh!" A voice came from behind her_

"_Who the damn are you?" She yelled while spinning around to find herself face to face with herself  
_

"_Well, who does it look like idiot? I'm your ego! Just call me Asuna!" Asuna the voice that smacked her said  
_

"_Oh! Okay? So why the heck did you smack me on the head?" Asuka asked _

"_It's because you kept chanting that Kaname-kun is looking at Zero-kun over and over.' She rolled her eyes 'You should've seen that coming you know!" Asuna continued smiling  
_

_Asuka just nodded at Asuna and smiled _

"_Yeah you're right. It just surprised me you know… I mean, I haven't done anything yet for Kaname-kun to look at Zero-kun like that" _

_Another smack was made_

"_Ow! Would it kill you to stop doing that?" She asked when Asuna gave another smack  
_

"_Well… I'm just trying to knock some sense in you!' She scolded 'I mean, you should've really seen this coming; from our very first day here you know! Come on! Kaname-kun always looks at that guy that way!" She shouted_

"_Ugh! Fine I'm sorry…" She rubbed her head "Damn! My head feels like shit!" _

"_No duh!" she yelled too "I feel it too you know! Since I am your ego!" Asuna yelled at her _

_Asuka was about to say something back when suddenly: _

"_Damn! Zero-kun is calling us! Get back to reality already!" Asuna told her _

**OUTSIDE HER HEAD

* * *

**

"Yo! Birdbrain! Is your dead mind back to living?"

"W-what?" Asuka asked the voice

_***SMACK***_

"Damn it! What did you do that for?" Asuka shouted "Don't you know that my head has already been hit like 2 times already!"

"Oh? Sorry, that was my only result since I was trying on how to get you talking" He asked her "And to answer your question, you've been spacing out for like 5 minutes already"

"Damn!" she yelled

Zero was about to wait for her rant when he suddenly remembered something

"Yo birdbrain, care to tell me what the god-damn time is?" Zero asked or more like demanded

Asuka looked at her watch and saw that it was already 11:50

"Shit! Zero we got to move! The night classes will be over after 10 mins!"

"Damn it! We would've been there earlier if you weren't spacing out!" Zero cursed

Asuka who was already having a major head ache just said:

"Let's just argue over this some other time will you! We got to hurry!"

And so they raced their ways towards the entrance. When they got there they already found Kaname Kuran the president of the moon dorm already talking to Yuuki.

'_Damn it Kaname-kun! Why does it have to be Yuuki-chan! Your affection should be directed at Zero-kun! Ugh!' _Asuka and Asuna each yelled

Asuka would've sulked on and on if it weren't for Zero taking Kaname's hand from petting the petite brunette and pulled his face near his. And suddenly realizing their position both paralyzed on the spot.

Asuka suddenly noticed that Asuna was chuckling evilly

_'Asuna? What are you laughing about?' _

'_Oh, just I thinking of what we should do with that oh so compromising position of theirs' Asuna replied_

_Asuka suddenly grinned  
_

'_What do you have in mind?' _

Asuka then gives her full attention on what her ego was telling her

'_Ooooh! That's a great idea!'_

They both snickered evilly

* * *

**After 5 mins **

Asuka suddenly went behind Aidou Hanabusa who was looking at Kaname

Kaname and Zero were still paralyzed on the spot; But now Kaname was looking at Zero's lips

'_Damn! Kiryuu's lips sure look tempting, they look so soft!'_ Kaname suddenly stopped that train of thought. '_Whoa Kaname, what are you thinking? Did you really just think Kiryuu Zero's lips are delectable?' _

Zero was also having the same debate within himself_:  
_

'_Ugh! Kuran's face sure is so close! I wonder what will it feel while kissing him'_ He suddenly realized what he was thinking_ 'No Zero get your head back in reality! This is Kuran Kaname, a pureblood! Just like the one that killed your family! You shouldn't think of him that way!' _

Both were starting to move away from each other when suddenly:

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Asuka suddenly yelled from behind Aidou

And Aidou, who was actually behind Kaname heard Asuka's ear piercing scream automatically backed away from her, eventually hitting Kaname who fell to the ground; not knowing that his lips actually connected on Zero's. And Zero who is obviously in front of Kaname, fell down with him and found that his lips were joined with the pureblood's

'_Kyaaa!' Both girls cheered happily

* * *

_

**Me: I made another cliffie didn't I? And I didn't update World of Neko's Vampire's and fighters!  
**

**Mokona: Yes you did, and didn't update  
**

**Me: Mokona! You're here and you could actually talk? **

**Mokona: Yes, and quite fluently too...**

**Me: But why didn't talk in the Magic Knight Rayearth series?**

**Mokona: I didn't have anything to say **

**Me: Oh! Before I forget, this is Mokona he is the rabbit like thing in Magic Knight Rayearth, Oh! And I hope you guys didn't get all wonkers on the conversation between Asuka and Asuna. Remember: **

**Asuka is the real girl while Asuna is just her ego, don't know why she was brought up, I just thought it was funny to put her there…**

***I haven't really finished vampire knight so please correct me if I'm wrong on what floor the night class was currently using… hehe…

* * *

**

**Comments and reviews are sooo welcome! So keep them coming so I can update more often! Hehe…**


	3. The chaos

**Ehehehe *Walks in doing the walk of shame" ok so my beautiful readers it's me again you're wonderful and exquisite authoress Vampiie and now… Kyaaaah! *Ducks under a random table very fast to dodge random shit being thrown" Oh Kami! Please spare me! *takes out a mega phone from her hiding place* I know I didn't update this for like erm…. "counts fingers" 3 years…. *sweatdrops" Ooops…. Now I guess you do have a reason to throw random shit at me but I swear it wasn't my fault! I got distracted, lost inspiration, got a bad case of writer's block and I swear I didn't notice that 3 years has already passed and… and… Waaaah! Please take me back into your hearts! This is my last semester in college and I'll try to write random things for you guys to have something to feast upon so please bear with the abnormal updating and disappearing. *Cries violently while sinking to the floor* **

**Voice from out of nowhere: It seems the authoress has gone pshyco so please enjoy the fanfic that is to follow also since she doesn't update regularly but abnormally Ms. Vampiie does not own Vampire Knight**

* * *

"Oh god now that was hot" Asuka whispered quietly as she watches the scene before her slightly noting the telltale thud of something dropping.

It took a whole minute before Kaname and Zero registered the accidental or not so accidental locking of their lips with the other and are now scrambling to get Kaname off the silver haired prefect. More like the hunter thrashing violently under the pureblood while Kaname was trying to gracefully lift himself but finding it hard to do so, resulting of his body stuck like glue on the Kiryuu boy's own.

It was laughable really since the night class, who looked like they weren't gonna help their leader up anytime soon, had mixed expressions on the whole situation, of course the models Shiki and Rima adding Akatsuki Kain are still expressionless though if you look closely there is a slight upward motion on their lips, Ruka Souen had her hands on her face that is now projecting a look of absolute horror though she was paralyzed on the spot, right beside her; Asuka finally had an idea what she heard a while ago. She caught a glimpse of a body emitting small but violent spazzes seeing the spiky blonde hair the blackette concluded that Aidou fainted due to him being the reason why their lord was on the ground now with the filthy hunter.

Finally she felt something a little off within the radius of the vampires and Asuka had to slightly tilt her head to the side to see that Takuma Ichijou and her co prefect were smiling, their eyes had stars in them and were they oozing off rainbows and skittles?

'_Hm…' Asuna drawled 'Interesting' _

'_What?' Asuka replied to her ego _

'_Well those two are practically emitting auras of fangasm' Asuna explained _

'_And it seems that it's a dream come true for them to finally see some action between those two albeit it was thanks to us that they finally saw a live action scene of the two' _

Asuka, finally understanding the situation was nodding to her companion but suddenly felt cold hair sweeping past her environment slightly shivering feeling a presence behind her, it felt evil, angry, and more importantly it wanted revenge.

'_Please don't be Zero-kun…. Please don't be Zero-kun…'_ She kept chanting as she slowly turned around to risk getting a glimpse of the said presence and practically died inside when she saw the silver hair practically flying around, the normally lilac eyes were now replaced with blazing white ones literally shooting off lightning bolts and the wind around the prefect was whirling around him powerful enough to destroy the academy if no one does anything about it.

'_Oh shit…' Asuka cursed trying to find her breathing _

'_Don't just stand there you idiot! Say something! We're dead meat if this continues' Asuna chided _

"Umm… Hey Zero-kun! Glad to see that you're finally up" Asuka desperately drawled chancing a glance at the vampire lord who was looking at her with a neutral poise but you can see his eyes were giving off the same aura of what her companion is feeling

"I'm also glad to be up Asuka-san" the Kiryuu heir replied sweetly a little too sweetly

'_Damn I knew I should've finished my last will and testament before I left my room'_ the onyx eyed girl was spouting non-sense while her ego was currently running around due to the stress

'Well Asuka-san, would you mind telling me why the fuck you screamed right behind Aidou if I may add"

"Well… I… you know… funny story about that…. Ehm…"

Asuka kept stumbling of her words trying to find a good explanation while at the same time noting the prefect's flushed cheeks even through his smiling façade his whole face was flushed it was obvious that he was trying not to blush fiery red and well he was actually doing a pretty goddamn good job at it

"Yes?"

"You see…. I actually saw… A spider!" she exclaimed "Yeah that's right there was a big, bad, and awful looking spider that crawled pass me and I had to get behind Aidou-senpai to run a-away from it b-but it still went after me that's why I screamed Yeah that's it"

After her long explanation she suddenly felt a very manly fist thump on her, making the blackette yelp in pain and whine and a very large notable bump appeared on top of the jet black tresses

"Ow! Would it kill you to be gentle?!" the girl whined again while clutching her hair noting that her ego was also doing the same

The hunter snorted

"I would be if you deserved it" He continued "Now you night class better go back to your dorms it's almost sunrise!"

And with that Zero went on his way, more like stomped he would let the two bumbling idiots to handle the vampires he had enough action for one day, with the thought a violent flush was once again noticeable on his very pale skin

"I guess what he said was for the best, come we must go now" Kaname ordered his fellow vampires who are now able to recover from the shock except for Aidou who was now out cold after his spaz attack is now being given a piggyback ride by his cousin.

Asuka can see that most of them are back to normal, well least of them are Ruka was now walking slightly behind the models but was now emitting black manifestations and Takuma who was right behind Kaname had this super happy smile and he was still being surrounded by rainbows

"Well at least the skittles are gone that was too weird" Asuka whispered as she looked at them disappearing behind the iron clad gate and into the huge doors of the Moon dorm.

"I guess it's time for us to get ready for class neh Yuuki-chan" the girl started only to find out that her statement was unheard for the brunette was still in fangasmland

Asuna suggested that she slap the top of her head and she did just that, and when the Cross girl was back to reality she once again repeated her statement

"Oh! You're right Asuka-san, let's go!" Yuuki continued as she dragged the girl back to the girl's sun dorm to get ready for the day

* * *

**To be continued**

**Readers: What the hell! Why stop there!**

**Vampiie: I can't write anymore! My brain is frying, crying, begging for me to stop the madness *crawls pathetically away from enraged readers* I promise I'll try harder really hard so please rallying *desperately tries to stop random people trying to burn her picture" **

**Voice out of nowhere: While the commotion is going on please try to leave a review **


End file.
